As the axial length of large dynamoelectric machines is increased and as they operate at increasingly high temperatures, with increased temperature differences from the ambient, thermal expansion of the long coils becomes an increasingly severe problem. If means are not provided to permit axial expansion of the coils, large forces and resulting stresses will be created in the coils which may damage the machine. It has thus been found desirable to provide an arrangement for supporting the coil end-turns whereby free movement in the axial direction is permitted, while movement in all directions is restrained. A Winding Support System For A Dynamoelectric Machine is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,048-Bahn et al which provides for axial movement of coil end-turns by captivating the ends of a pin in a slot between friction-reducing bearing pads.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved coil end-turn support structure for large dynamoelectric machines which is simpler and less costly, and at the same time more rugged and compact.
It is a further object of this invention to assemble the coil end-turn support structure from readily available components.